


Навязчивость

by Dai_Ri



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Это была навязчивость: в словах, мыслях, желаниях...
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Ryuugazaki Rei
Kudos: 1





	Навязчивость

«Я хочу плыть вместе с Рином».  
«Рин-чан тоже будет участвовать!».  
«Брат усердно тренируется».  
«Это Рин сподвиг нас на эстафету».  
«О, как Рин быстро плывёт».  
Всё время Рин-Рин-Рин — пульсацией в висках, невыносимо. Каждый день — хоть раз — но звучало это имя, и Рей заочно ненавидел его носителя. Рин для команды Иватобе оставался очень значимым и — наверняка — именно его хотели бы видеть четвёртым членом команды. А он, Рей, так — пустышка, замена, толком не умеющий плавать зануда. К нему хорошо относились, безусловно, но не потому ли, что он дал возможность клубу возродиться официально и заполнил зияющую брешь? Заполнил, ха! — Рин упоминался в любых разговорах, способности Рина обсуждали и хвалили, да ради шанса вновь поплавать вместе с Рином большинство здесь и собралось! Рин был словно незримой неотступной тенью, чёртовым призраком прошлого. И Рей его ненавидел.  
Раньше Рей никогда не понимал, как можно испытывать злобу к тому, кого лично даже не знал — а теперь сам чуть ли не убить был готов. Наслушался всякого и видел достаточно.  
И всё-таки это прилично выбивало из привычной схемы рациональности. Рей тщательно боролся с эмоциями и мыслями, но очередное «Рин-Рин-Рин» запускало внутри него ядерную реакцию. Хотелось заткнуть окружающих, а еще лучше — стереть Рина с лица земли. Или хотя бы избить. От представления залитого кровью лица — в глазах страх, нос скособочен, рот алый-алый — Рея вело. Странно, ненормально и одурманивающее. Стоило вообразить сломленного Рина — и накрывало волной удовлетворения. К сожалению, медицински подобное не объяснялось — досконально изученные тридцать справочников подтверждали — и оставалось только признаться, что — да, это психологическое. И решать проблему стоило нестандартным путем. Дать себе волю.  
Колебался Рей дня два — всё-таки он собирался поступить абсолютно некрасиво — пока Нагиса опять не завёл про старые-добрые времена с Рин-чаном. Рей тогда еле сдержался, чтобы не заорать, ну почему, почему они все так цепляются за воспоминания?! Ответ он знал и так — им всем было хорошо раньше. А потом Рин уехал и вернулся совершенно другим, но его, вопреки логике, продолжали ценить. И с тайной надеждой ждать. Рей с дрожью представлял, как однажды этот ублюдок переведётся сюда и вышвырнет его обратно в секцию лёгкой атлетики. Ещё и добавит наверняка: «Знай своё место». Рей представлял это красочно и очень чётко, как по кадрам. Потому он и решился сам прийти к Рину — и остановить, наконец, осточертевшую плёнку. Давно пора запускать новую историю. А с недовольными он как-нибудь разберётся.  
Дело оставалось за малым — раздобыть информацию, — благо, в библиотеке нашлись нужные книги, Го легко всё разбалтывала, а расписание и маршрут без проблем нашлись в Интернете. В путь Рей отправился сразу после занятий.  
По дороге Рей цеплялся за всякие мелочи — стрелка часов, яркая помада, трещинка в стекле — и всё равно сквозь них пробивался образ Рина. Вот Рин усмехается с превосходством во взгляде, а вот уже вытирает кровь рукавом и смотрит зло. Рин просто не сдаётся, он сильный, но у Рея лучше теоретическая подготовка. И вот Рин уже лежит, тяжело дыша, хрипя, и сплевывает острый зуб в грязную мятую траву.  
Рей чуть не проехал нужную станцию. Внутри него клокотало тёмное пламя.  
На подступах к Самедзуке у Рея уже чесались кулаки, и рот наполнялся слюной. И бог с ней, с холодной головой, когда чувство голода перед битвой — как описывалось в одной из книг — делало его подобным зверю, отчаянным и жестоким. Рей даже удивился спокойствию мелкого кохая Рина, отловленного для вызова дражайшего семпая. Но, наверное, просто было темновато — вот тот и не заметил лихорадочного блеска глаз. А блеск точно должен был быть по всем канонам. Ведь Рей как наяву видел удар за ударом, удар за ударом, пока лицо Рина не превращалось в месиво. И как Рин пытался закрыться руками и кричал, умолял: «Не надо! Не надо... Эй!»  
— Эй, ты здесь вообще? Скажи хоть что-нибудь, ну.  
— А? — Рей резко вынырнул из мечтаний и обнаружил прямо перед собой скептически поднимающего бровь Рина.  
— Что, проснулась, спящая красавица? Чего хотел-то?  
Рин выглядел недовольным и напряжённым, а ещё — очень усталым. Бить наотмашь без разговоров резко расхотелось — Рея вообще будто в ледяную воду окунули. Вот же! Все планы коту под хвост... А ведь Рей не из тех, кто витает в облаках. Чёртов Рин! Вносит и вносит нестабильность в идеальные схемы.  
О затянувшемся молчании напомнило грубоватое: «Ну?». И Рей выпалил прежде, чем успел осознать:  
— Поговорить.  
Рин хмыкнул и развернулся, махнув головой.  
— Ну пошли, поговорим.  
И повёл к пирсу. Рей следовал за ним по пятам, отмечая, что волосы Рина идеально гармонировали бы с кровавыми разводами на куртке. Но драться уже не тянуло, а вот любоваться — да. Интересно, насколько странно будет звучать: «Тебе бы пошли ссадины и синяки»?  
Рин остановился у самых перил и пару долгих минут ловил морской ветер. Сгустившиеся сумерки обнимали его за плечи, и в своей чёрной форме он почти сливался с окружающим. А у Рея чесались руки изувечить и сфотографировать. Хотя Рин вряд ли разрешит что-то такое оставить на память — в обоих аспектах. Стоп. Рин вообще не разрешит, потому что Рей не рискнёт спрашивать.  
— Валяй уже свои вопросы, очкарик.  
— А? — на секунду Рей испугался, что раскрыт, и тут же под насмешливым взглядом почувствовал себя глупо.  
— Ты повторяешься. Всё ещё спишь? — Рин едва-едва улыбался, и у Рея захватило дыхание.  
А ещё Рин облокотился о перила спиной, и, если накинуться на него немедля, он рухнет вниз с приличной высоты прямо на камни. Возможно, насмерть, и точно с переломами. Рей успел даже просчитать силу удара и угол наклона. А затем Рин закатил глаза и шагнул вперед, кладя руки на плечи и легонько встряхивая.  
— Слушай, может, тебе проспаться надо? Ты пришёл просить свободную койку, ну, признайся? Если Горо-сан заставляет вас вместе с Хару плавать до глубокой ночи — я всё пойму. И даже пущу к себе, — Рин усмехнулся.  
Рея же от сочетания «койку» и «к себе» ощутимо повело — кажется, он даже качнулся; руки у Рина точно напряглись — и он понял, что зашёл в тупик. И, пожалуй, связанный или прикованный Рин с расцарапанной спиной, шеей и грудью привлекал его не хуже окровавленного и избитого.  
Поэтому Рей просто выдохнул: «Да». Потом опомнился.  
— Вернее нет! — он спешно выпрямился и отскочил, на ходу поправляя очки. — Тренировки у нас суровые, но не настолько! И я приехал за другим!  
Протараторив, Рей с удивлением заметил, что плечи у Рина подрагивали, а сам он прикрывал рот рукой и, глядя на него, Рея, начал по-настоящему смеяться. Наверное, это можно было счесть за уникальный момент, но Рею было обидно. Он нахмурился и передёрнул плечами.  
— Что смешного?  
Рин неопределённо отмахнулся и что-то промычал, потом вдруг резко приблизился и оборвал смех выдохом в лицо. И почти нежно обхватил шею. Перекрывая артерию.  
Рей задёргался, вцепляясь в чужую ладонь, пытаясь отдёрнуть. Но Рин был сильным, держал крепко и надёжно, и взгляд у него при этом был серьёзный, изучающий. А после попытки отвлечь его ударом с ноги, тот заговорил тихо, вкрадчиво, будто сам с собой.  
— Знаешь, когда я увидел тебя с ними, на эстафете, я возненавидел тебя. Какого хрена, думал, он в моей идеальной команде? Почему он вместо меня? Я прокручивал эти вопросы сотню раз, пока не стукнуло — сам во всём и виноват.  
Слова доносились до Рея как сквозь вату, перед глазами расстелился мутный туман. Но попыток освободиться — неуклюжих уже, мучительно замедленных — не прекращал. В голове звенело, кружилось и настойчиво било тревогу, рот наполнился металлическим привкусом. Из внешнего не воспринималось больше ничего.  
Наконец, Рин его отпустил. И на миг показалось, что теперь точно смерть — от переизбытка воздуха. Так много его, живительного, было кругом.  
Рей жадно дышал и не мог надышаться. Затяжно кашлял, сгибался в три погибели, снова дышал и кашлял-кашлял-кашлял. И чувствовал — осознавал — себя живым и способным на очень-очень многое.  
В этот момент озарения бесцеремонно вклинился Рин.  
— Цени то, что у тебя есть. И никого и ничего не бойся. — Рей вскинулся, чтобы успеть заметить за серьёзностью довольство, и Рин не стал скрываться. — Ты же за этим сюда пришёл? Ну, усвоил урок от профессионала?  
На последнем слове Рин снова заухмылялся. Рей раздумывал, наорать на него или сразу врезать. Выбрал третье, смущенно поправив очки.  
— Спасибо. — Рин качнул головой, призывая продолжить. И Рей продолжил: — И, Рин-сан, можно расцарапать вам спину?..


End file.
